


以吻封缄 Seal with A Kiss

by NicoNikoala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meta, Stony Sparks, mail, 书信, 关于同人, 地球最强保护者
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala
Summary: 灭霸消灭了地球一半的人口，史蒂夫却在写一封信……这是一封写给你的情书。





	以吻封缄 Seal with A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 原稿参加十二期Stony Sparks的作品，主题是“地球最强保护者”。  
> 为北京盾铁only4重修。  
> 人物不属于我，甚至不属于彼此——他们忠于自己的心。

致@你的ID：

很抱歉还不知道你的真名，我不知道怎么能看到以前的站内信记录，一直都是托尼在管理我的账号。尽管笑我好了，在现代社会学习了这么长时间，我还是怎么样也改不掉老习惯，这封信都是我手写之后打在电脑里的。但你不得不承认手写是一件浪漫的事，不然也不会有成千上万的粉丝堵在复仇者大厦门口就让我写自己的名字。不管手写也好，打字机也好，一旦你决定了哪个词语，它就变成纸上的痕迹，变成空气中的声音，变成实实在在的东西了，所以你决定的词语必须十足真诚才好。以前打仗的时候几个月也见不上佩姬一面，我就拿出她的信一遍一遍看，仿佛我的眼睛也变成了她热忱的眼睛，我的手也变成了她握笔的手。你先看到的肯定是电子的版本，但有一天我会把这封亲笔的原稿交给你，那时我就与你同在了。

我读了你写的那些故事，实在是太美了，我不知道如何用言语表达我的感激。当我放下Kindle（托尼把这些同人文都存在这个小东西里面了），那些画面又奇迹般重回我的脑海：索尔用洪亮的声音呼唤雷霆，钢铁侠划过天际像金红的闪电，绿巨人酝酿致命一击，黑寡妇灵巧地躲开了坠下的建筑物，鹰眼的箭轻擦过队友的耳朵，直击敌人的软肋……没有你的文字，我不知道如何还原这些美好。我不是用战斗太忙碌为自己开脱——曾经有无数次我被一种奇妙的感觉震撼到，环顾四周仍在奋战的战友，感到自己是何等幸运，能让我的汗水、我的血肉、我渺小的灵魂成为更伟大存在的一部分。向你保证，我从来没让这样呆滞的时刻误事，我只是想说：小说真是神奇，能在一去不复返的生活中抓住那些稍纵即逝的瞬间，使其变为永恒。我曾试着把这些瞬间落在文字上，或者落在素描上，却总是觉得自己的笔尖太笨拙，不能担此重任。

也许读到这里你要脸红了，一个小女孩写的爱情剧竟值得美国队长如此高的赞扬。但我也要满怀罪恶感地向你坦白，这些显得有些夸张的爱情剧竟成为我流亡生活的安慰。我对托尼的感情不只是爱。我信任他，我敬佩他，他的进取心是我过时人生的一剂良药。当尘埃落定，丹青写就，我希望人们记住的不仅是英雄间的罅隙。想到这个世界上还有人提起笔书写英雄间的美好情感，我的心中就涌起一股暖流。托尼现在不知去向，你肯定为他担心，我也想他。回想起他的笑容，我总是感到甜蜜又苦涩。不过我确实也抱有某种信念，相信此刻他一定在宇宙的某个角落，也做着他自己的努力。

关于你向我寻求的人生建议，我必须不好意思地说，我从人们身上学到的东西常常比我教给他们的东西要多。我不会教导，只能鼓励。我该向一个比我还了解英雄的故事的女孩说些什么呢——我都不知道自己有多少条国旗内裤。请不要为几个看不起你的人停下笔，因为书写是一个多么勇敢的行为，在一个已经被莎士比亚和纽约时报占领的世界发出自己的声音。我常常觉得真正的英雄主义处于平常之中，如果你需要寻找英雄主义，请看向无尽的远方，无数的人们。所以请你也不要放弃，为了我，为了托尼，为了所有人，爱你的人生，爱这个世界，在这颗暗淡的小星球上，守住小小的火苗。当他回来的时候，会看到地球变成航灯，变得比恒星还明亮。

我紧握着笔，就像紧握你的手。

\---

史蒂夫·罗杰斯按下了发送键，小心地把布满字迹的信纸收在文件袋里。@i_believe_in_heroes的灰色头像下显示的最近登陆时间是两个月前，这正好是灭霸用无限手套削减地球一半人口的时间。或许她只是太过忙碌或者遇到了烦心事，等生活重回正轨之后，还能重新振作起精神，开始爱自己、爱别人，还能回到这个小小的论坛，用甜蜜的笔触再给美国队长的生活增添安慰。

史蒂夫不知道为什么自己这么伤感，在这样黑暗的时刻选择提起笔，给网络上的小粉丝写一封迟来的、可能永远不会被读到的回信。他回想起很多事情，他想起深夜找遍布鲁克林的大街小巷借光，为了赶上下一批给欧洲战场寄去的信件；他想起在亚平宁山区的帐篷里捏着一片可怜的纸，字迹都被炮火震歪了；他想起在尼日利亚的丛林里用没受伤的一只手在九宫格键盘上打字，翻盖手机微弱的光照亮了他的眼睛。那些时刻是多么美好啊，他还能如此自大地确信自己的心意一定会被对方收到，而不像现在，很多思念却无处安放。但他又觉得自己已经足够幸运，因为他的生活不仅属于他自己，而是变成了残酷世界中人们可以依靠的某种故事。他心弦的声音，他的感怀，他的爱，可以跨越时间、空间，跨越语言，成为全人类共有回忆的一部分，就像琴声融入在空气中。

或许和奥德修斯或者伊阿宋一样，他们的故事也会被这样传颂下去。当终有一天——就像索尔许诺过的——他们会在瓦尔哈拉重聚，守门人也会用唱歌似的调子迎接他们：“欢迎你呀，复仇者，地球最强的英雄们”。到那时他就可以牵起托尼·史塔克的手，在古老星辰的注视下吻他的眼睛。到那时他们就可以拥有数不清的时间，可以在各种的老套罗曼司上挥霍。或者也不需要——英雄故事一遍一遍又一遍地被重写，他们已经拥有了永恒。

2018/05/30


End file.
